What's wrong with wierd?
by Innomen Toast Crunch
Summary: **Chapter 5 Updated** Okay, we are getting into some adventure, but I can't add it to the genre. This is an H/G R/H (though I haven't gotten to that yet) fic. R/R please
1. Ginny's odd view on things...Mainly Harr...

What's Wrong With Wierd?  
By: Lady Lily   
  
Hey! Well, don't flame and I won't cry.   
The reference about counting the cracks is about  
Tropical Fishy's fic.... Counting The Cracks. Read   
it, it's good. Now, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Fan Fiction: by fans. Come on, if I   
owned any of this, I'd be doing something rich!  
  
  
Well, here I am again. Just laying here,   
on my bed, staring at him. Well, not the real him,  
the photographic him. My bestest friend took the  
picture for me last year, at the party Fred and   
George threw when he became a champion. Anyways,  
for the past hour or two (I'm not really sure, Dad   
pulled my watch apart and can't fix it), I've lied here,  
just staring at him. His dazzling emerald eyes twinkle  
as he smiles, the Gryffindor banner draped over his  
shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Gin! Have you used Pig lately?"  
  
I swear, my brothers have no manners. They   
constantly barge inyo my room, no courtesy for me. I  
could've been dancing naked. I wasn't (or wouldn't) but,   
you get the point. They probably don't even know the  
meaning of the word respect. Or privacy for thet matter.  
Not even Percy, who is worse because he thinks that   
he's better than the rest of us. Well, my infamous   
Weasly temper begins to boil.  
  
"Ron!!!! Can't you even knock!?! You can't   
just barge into someone's room like that! You are soooo  
annoying!"  
  
"But have you used-"  
  
"NO!!! Get out! NOW!" I think I even heard  
myself growl there.  
  
"Gin, I really need to send a letter!"  
  
I grab the back of his robes and shove him   
out the door. "Noxt time knock!"  
  
"Wow, I never really believed them when they  
said you had a temper. Boy was I wrong."  
  
Oh no. No no no no no. When did Harry   
come in? I slowly turn around to see myself staring into   
those endless pits of emerald.  
  
"Ha- Harry? Er...hi," I stammered in my way-   
to-squeky voice.  
  
"Hi Ginny. That really is some temper. Do you  
mind if I sit down? Ron and I raced up here."  
  
He moves toward the bed and I see the picture   
I had been studying (actually, I can name every object in  
it, but that's not the point.) before my brother came in  
thrown carelessy face up on the bed. I literally dive for it   
to hide it.  
  
"Ginny, what're you doing?"  
  
"Doing? Well, you see, I'm, uh, er, practicing  
my swimming. Yea." I could feel my cheeks burning. I  
mean, just kill me now and get past the torture!  
  
"Uh, Gin?" he looks aroung the room, utterly  
confused, "whay? And in what?"  
  
"Well, you see, you never know when you   
might need to swim for safety. And I'll have you know,  
practicing to swim in the air is very normal."  
  
"Uh, yeah, normal."  
  
"So did you want something?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to , uh, talk with you."  
  
"Talk with me?" Harry Potter, the only man   
for me wants to talk with me!?! No way. I'm dreaming.  
  
"Yeah, I got here two weeks ago, but I've   
hardly seen you."  
  
Two weeks! I thought it was a month. 'Well   
duh you did! I yelled at myself, 'all you did was lie   
around, staring at the picture or counting the cracks!'  
'Yeah, well, counting the cracks led to an   
interesing experience, didn't it!' yelled another part of   
my mind.  
'Good response,' replied the first part dryly.  
  
Great, I'm having an argument with myself. I  
look up and realize that he had asked me a question.  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was asking if we could talk, then."  
  
"Sure, sit down," I said, patting my bed. Just   
as he was about to, we heard my mum calling for dinner.  
  
"How about another time, Harry?"  
  
"Sure, see ya then."  
  
I left my room in a daze and didn't even see   
Fred and George come up to me. Their wonderful   
ahem voices woke me from my daze.  
  
"What's making our wittle sister Ginny so   
happy?" asked George.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"And wierd," commented the ever lovely Fred.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with wierd?" I asked. I   
bounded down the stairs, happier thatn I've been in   
ages, leaving the twins at the top, dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
I'm gonna do the next chapter as Harry's pov   
of the whole situation. Review all. Thanks and Ciao,  
Lady Lily  
  



	2. Harrys wierd view on what happened

What's Wrong With Wierd? Chapter 2  
By: Lady Lily  
  
Oh, wow, thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Here they are: Smoo,  
Rons_Mine, Anguiena Blondie_300, Hey, *Altra* and Lizeriz. That was the first  
time that I ever had any reviews. I was going estatic.And, just because I want some  
more reviews, I decided that I was going to type up my next chapter right away.  
So, without further ado (btw, what is ado? Can someone define that for me?)  
here is my second chapter. This is what Harry saw during the last chapter.  
And yes, sorry if you don't like it, this will be H/G.   
  
Disclaimer: As you all should know, The Divine J.K Rowling owns all of this   
stuff. No, really, I'm serious. LoL, I crack myself up.  
  
  
"Oi, Harry, let's write to Sirius and see how he's doing. Didn't  
Dumbledore say something about Lupin?"  
  
"Yeah, he also mentioned an Arabella Figg, which I wanna ask him  
about."  
  
"Why, who is she?"  
  
"Possibly my old next-door neighbor."  
  
"Oh, well, lets get Pig, I think Ginny had him last. Race you to  
her room!"  
  
"You're on!" We begin to race up the stairs at top speed, which   
is really hard since the Weasly's staircase is very narrow, so Ron was already   
winning. Have you ever raced someone side-by-side up a narrow staircase?  
It's very hard and Ron used it to his advantage. Oh, well, at least we didn't bet   
on the outcome. Where are we going again? Right, Pig, from Ginny's.  
GINNY?!?!?!  
Oh no. No no no no no. I will get to embarased. Damn. Ron's   
at the door to her room. Funny, don't ya think? I mean, I can face   
Voldemort and see the echos of my parents and not be too nervous, but I can  
barely bring myself to enter Ginny Weasly's room. Oh, Ron's already barged in.  
I can see Ginny get up and move toward him, her chocolatey brown eyes  
full of rage. Why? I slip into her room unnoticed.   
  
"Ron!!! Can't you knock?! You can't just barge into someone's   
room like that! You are sooo annoying!  
  
"But have you used-"  
  
"NOOOO!!! Get out! NOW!!!"   
  
Did she just growl? Oh, wow.  
  
"Gin, I need to send a letter!"  
  
Wow, Ron really is a prat. He's the one always going on about  
her temper. Why doesn't he just leave it. We could just use Hedwig when   
she gets back. She just shove him out the door and screamed:  
  
"Next time knock"  
  
Now, to scare her.  
  
"Wow, I never believed them when they said you had a temper.   
Boy, was I wrong" I see her back stiffen as I talk and she slowly turns around.  
I'm meet with tose gorgeous chocolate eyes. and the face prettier than   
anything.  
  
"Ha-Harry? Er, hi."  
  
"Hi, That's some temper. Do you mind if I sit down? Ron and I  
raced up here." I don't want to leave her room! So, I begin to move towards   
her bed to sit. Then she literally dives right in front of me on to the bed.  
"Ginny, what're you doing"  
She grins nervously and begins stuttering for an answer.  
  
"Doing? Well, you see, I'm, er, practicing my swimming. Yea."  
  
"Uh, Gin," I look around the room, trying to figure out that answer,  
"why? And in what?" Then, she launches into her explanation.  
  
"Well, you see, you never know when you might need to swim   
for safety. And I'll have you know, practicing to swim in the air is very normal."  
  
"Uh, yea, normal," Right. I see the Dursleys swiming in the middle  
of their living room every day. Actually, that would be very funny. I mean, Dudley   
wouldn't make it anywhere. If killer whales aren't likely to do it, Dudly definately isn't.  
  
"So, did you want something?"  
  
No, I just wanted to stare at you all day my lovely Ginny. That   
would go over real well. "Yeah, I just wanted to, um, talk with you."  
  
"Talk with me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I got here two weeks ago, but I've hardly seen you."  
No response. So I wait. And wait. And wait. I can't take this anymore. "So, can  
we talk?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was just asking if we could talk."  
  
"Sure, sit down."  
  
She pats her bed. Just as I was about to sit, Mrs. Weasly calls  
up for dinner.  
  
"How about another time, Harry?"  
  
"Sure, see ya then!" I run down the stairs for dinner, very happy  
about the prospect of a talk with Ginny.  
  
  
  
So, how was it? I decide while writing this that my next chapters  
weren't going to be like the last two and will only have one POV. Tell me  
whose POV it should be, Harry's or Ginny's? Thanx soooooo much! I also   
want to add my thanks to Alexis, whose review came in as I was writing this.  
-Lady Lily 


	3. How's Sirius Doing?

What's Wrong With Weird?  
By: Lady Lily  
  
I'm baaaaaacccckkkkkk....! LoL. I owe the biggest of thanks to AuthorByNight for giving me the idea for this story. I owe you everything. And, thanks to my reviewers, though in that area, I am a little depressed b/c I only got 12 reviews for both chapter and I almost took myself off FF.net, feeling that there was no need to be here. sniff But, I came back, feeling that my 12 loyal readers would miss me. Was I right? Well, It is now summer so I will have more time to write.  
  
Disclaimer: Her Highness J.K. Rowling bows out of respect owns all of the Harry potter characters and locations. If you sue me, I send you my two, very lazy and piggy, cats. That's all you could get out of me, sorry.  
  
3How's Sirius doing?3  
  
You know what? Just because there is magic coursing through your viens and you can transfigure objects into anything doesn't mean that you could get what you want. Even though you can change the colors of whatever you want, cure acne with the pus of a plant and play sports on broomsticks about 50 feet in the air doesn't mean that you can get 5 minutes to talk to the man you love. No, of course not.   
Do you need an explanation? Sorry. So, you all remember that the famous Harry Potter said that me and him, little Ginny potter (basically a no one) and The Boy Who Lived (you know, the one that I dream about each night with amazing, endless emerald eyes) where planning on having a simple, private, conversation. So far, there have been 3 attempts in the past three days and no actual conversation. Here are the interruptions, in order:  
  
1st - Harry and I were just sitting down when Ron comes over, grabs his arm, and says, "Come on Harry, you need to play me in spit, I almost got the hangf of it." Harry willingly goes of with Ron, not a second glance towards me.  
  
2nd - Once again, just as we were about to sit down, Fred and George run over and grab him with them saying that they invented a new 3W prank and they want him so see it's reaction. He jumps up and runs off with them, not looking back, once again.  
  
3rd - Sitting down an a bench in the backyard to talk (sensing a pattern?), an owl comes by and drops a letter in his lap. he jumps up and runs into the house yelling, "Ron, Snuffles wrote back!"  
  
So, by now, I am pretty p.o-ed at him. I mean, I can understand it a little (not saying I like it) when he's dragged off by anyone of my brothers, but over a measly letter from Sirius?!?! It's just like, bye-bye self-confidence, see ya in my eighties! Oh, yes, in case you were kind of wondering, I do know about Sirius Black being Harry's godfather and not being tha one to betray the Potters. You'd have to be stupid to not have realixed it. Harry, Ron and Hermione go around talking about Snuffles and Buckbeak doing okay and staying out of trouble. I heard the story about how Hagrid's Hippogriff Buckbeak and Sirius Black escaped the same night. i also heard the story Harry and them were telling Dumbledore and Mr. Fudge around that time. I'm not an idiot, and I figure you must be if you couldn't have connected those clues.  
Sorry, I might've gotten a little off-topic there. Back to the matter at hand, Harry and I have not gotten one chance to speak. So I have decided to take matters into my own hands. Tonight, after everyone (save me) has fallen asleep, I am going to talk with Harry. I will wake him up (Ron will be safely sleeping, he's like a log at night.) and bring him outside. I will have my conversation with him.  
**********  
So, at the moment, it is 12:00 midnight. Can you believe that Fred and George wouldn't go to sleep till now? I mean, what are they trying to do, torture me? Probably. Sorry, I can't help but get off-topic.  
Anyways, I'm creeping along the corridor towards Ron's room. The door (thank Merlin) is open a bit so I don't have to bother with creaky handles. I see Harry in the closest bed (thanks to Merlin again) so I tip-toe over and begin gently shaking him.  
  
"Harry? Come on, you're coming downstairs with me," I whispered, praying that this wouldn't be that hard a task.  
"I do?" "Yes, you have to come with me." "O.K"   
  
Surprisingly enough, he got out of bed and followed me downstairs and outside. Someone must really be rooting for me tonight. Outside, I lead him to the bench by mum's new duckpond, devoid of ducks at the moment, and we sit. He looks at me and says,  
  
"Hi Ginny."   
"Hi Harry," I giggle, he's too funny when he's half asleep. But I need a good way to get him to pay attention so we can talk. Some way to wake him up. Then, suddenly, It's as if a lightbulb went off in my head. Of course. Why didn't I see it before? I look at him to see him looking straight at me with a drowsy look on his face.  
  
"So Harry," I begin, being ever-so careful, "How's Sirius Doing?"  
  
«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»  
  
Sorry for that cliffhanger and sorry for the fact that this chapter seems incredibly short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Now, for the reviewers (however few):  
  
Aurora Borealis  
Rain93  
~Flower Crystal~  
Breanna  
AuthorByNight (thanks again)  
Sweet Tal (is it really spelt "weird"? I was sure it was 'wierd'. Now I'm all confused.)  
  
Now, to introduce you to a friend of mine. Her name is Review Box (her parents weren't that creative) and she lives at the bottom of this page. Use her to make me smile, please. Actually, I figure that I will impose a 3 reviews = a new chapter rule. Yeah, that might work. Unless it shows me that I'm unloved. 


	4. Of Gaping Fish and Eavedroppers

  
Hola everybody! How are we? Don't ask, I'm on a curious sugar-high. Curious because I have had no sugar for a while. Now, I would like to add an absolutely hilarious quote from AuthorByNight. It was said about the title of my last chapter, here goes:  
  
"How's Sirius doing..... *reads, wondering what thats about, thinking personally if I was hiding from Dementors, I'd be doing terrible* lol"  
  
Funny, right? Okay, I'm done. Not with the story! No, just with my rants. Yea, yea, that's the ticket. Thanks to Aurora Borealis and Trista_Setsuna for reviewing my poem, Don't change. I'm so thankful for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay then. This is FAN FICTION. Definition: fictional stories about someone or something, particularly famous, written by Fans. So, if I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing this? I think not. Good, It's nice that we have all reached an understanding.  
  
//Flashback: "So, Harry, How's Sirius Doing?"//  
  
4Of Gaping Fish and Eavedroppers4  
  
Harry's head jerked up, all drowsiness completely forgotten. Yay! It worked, I'm so happy. Now, How do I explain my sudden burst of knowledge?  
  
"How's who Ginny?"  
"Er, Sirius?"  
"Sirius. Right. Now, how would I know how Sirius is?"  
  
That's it. He's playing the dumb card. Like I don't know. Now, I don't care if he knows that I figured it all out. I'll yell it in his ear if I have to. Though, actually, that might hurt him, so I really wouldn't do that, but, oh, you all know what I mean.  
  
"Please, Harry. Do you think I'm a complete moron. I know that Sirius, or Snuffles, the big black dog, is your Godfather and that you have been keeping in touch with him since the end of last year," I begin. He opens his mouth, most likely to yell at me for not telling him I knew, but I cut him off, "I also know that he didn't tell Voldemort where your parents were hiding. Your mum and Dad had switched their secret-keeper to Peter Pettigrew and that he betrayed them and was hiding as Scabbers. So, how's Sirius doing?"  
  
Okay, I admit, I didn't just piece together clues that Ron, Hermione and Harry had talked about too loud. I also eavedropped on their conversations. You see, in my second year, the year Sirius escaped, when the three of them were put in the Hospital Wing near the end of the year, I had gone to see them in the wing and accidentaly heard the whole conversation they were having with Fudge and Dumbledore. I heard what they were saying and gathered that Dumbledore believed them, so, of course, I did too. Then, I positioned myself conviently close to them when they got letters from Snuffles. I did piece together clues, I just also heard what they said. So, I turned to face Harry to see him gaping at me like a fish.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?"  
"Okay?!? Are you nuts? How long have you known, are you going to tell, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Since the end of your third year. Of course I won't tell, I'm not stupid. I was afraid that you would react badly, silly me. Anything else?"  
"Well, how'd you find out?" So, I spent the next 45 minutes explaing how I found out.  
"Are you mad?"  
"No, there is no reason to be. But I will tell Ron and hermione, and Ron might be upset. Though, he'll probably calm down after your temper gets a hold of him."  
"Ha, ha, you're sooooo funny."  
"I know, just, no autographs. Please."   
  
And so, Harry and I finally had our conversation. It mainly consisted of school talk and jokes, but he also told me about the time turner and how they had saved Buckbeak, too. We talked for hours and didn't realize it till the sun began coming up. We weren't at all tired so we went in and began making breakfast for the rest of the family. Let me tell ya, I was so deliriously happy, I could've been in detention with Snape and wouldn't have cared a bit.  
  
*********************  
The End.  
  
  
Boos and stomps are heard throughout the land as the readers storm towards the quaint home of Lady Lily, armed with some dangerous items  
  
  
No, I'm just kidding. Really! I mean it. It was just an innocent joke, Seriously!!!!!!  
*********************  
  
Harry and I had decided that I must be there when we tell Ron and Hermione. We also decide that it would be done when we all went to Diagon Alley today, since we wanted to tell them before we go to Hogwarts, which is tomorrow. So, when Mum called us down to leave, I was very nervous. I walked down with the rest of the Weasly clan and grabbed the Floo powder. I threw it in to the fire, walked into the green flames and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"  
I land and step out of the fire just in time to miss being sat on by Ron. After we are all there, we split up for the shopping. I go with Harry, Ron and Hermione, so we can talk privately. After we gather all of our new materials for this year, we go to Florean Fortescues for ice cream. This is were Harry and I plan to tell them.We give Fortescue our order and sit down. I glance at harry nervously, and then at my brother.  
  
"Guys," Harry begins," ginny and I need to talk to you. Go on ginny."  
"Thanks harry," I dryly start, not to pleased with the way he lest all the talking on me, "Ron, Hermione, I, er, know about Sirius Black. Don't get mad, I also know he's good," I add, seeing the horror on their faces as the probably imagine me turning them in.  
"Ginny, How do you know?" says Ron, asking what I was already begining to answer, knowing that that would be the first question I was to be asked. So, once again, I set off explaining the whole story, quicker this time.  
"So," I end," That would be how I know. I was also wondering if I could meet him. Please?"  
"Sure Gin." Harry hastily replies, before Ron can get too upset. Hermione smiled at me and we got up and began back towards the Leaky Cauldron, talking politely about Sirius and where he and Buckbeak might be at this very moment. We arrived at the pub just as the rest of the family was and we quickly transported us and our new Hogwarts supplies back to the Burrow.  
  
**********  
  
As the Hogwarts express pulled in, me and Hermione had just finished our conversation about the time-turner. we get of the train and hear Hagrid gathering all the first-years. We look over the sea of peaople and spot his big, bushy beard.  
"Alright you four?" He yells. We wave back and then make our way towards the horse-less carraiges that would be bringing us back to our home-away-from-home, the wonderful Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I share a carraige and start talking about who our new DADA would. We all wish that Moony, or Professor Lupin as we "should" call him, would come back. But, as long as we have prats like Malfoy in our school, we never will. By now we are in the Great Hall. We sit down with me and Hermione on one side and Ron and Harry opposite us. The sorting goes by pretty fast, we happen to have a new Crabbe with us, who, by the way was sorted into Hufflepuff. We travel upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, the new password is Hickelty-Pickelty (A.N- I know, for anyone who read Harry in Wonderland, that that was the same password that Harry got, but it will work out in the other fic, too.). I really wonder who comes up with those passwords. I mean, Hickelty-Pickelty, really.  
Sorry. I do tend to go on sometimes. So, we all (A.N- you have to know who the 'we' is by now, i just don't want to write their names again)sat and played chess for so long that when we were done, we were the only ones left in the room. Lucky for us, tomorrow was a Saturday. We said our goodnights and were begining to get up when I saw a familiar character against the wall over by the stairs to the Boy's dorm. A small, grey, character. I gasped in realization.  
  
"Wormtail!" I screamed.  
  
  
That's it, so far. For real this time. And I gave you another cliffy!!! Mwahahahahah! Sorriez. So, you must review, because my friend Review Box was disappointed. I'm also upping my rule. 5 reviews = a new chapter.  
  
The reviewers (don't YOU want to be here?):  
maidmarian62  
*~*GinnyPotter*~*  
Beccs  
Aurora Borealis (Wonderful person. Reviewed all of my work, and left a huge review, too)  
AuthorByNight (I love ya, thanks)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! I love ya.  
  
~~Lady Lily~~  



	5. Wriggling Eyebrows and More Gaping

  
I'm back, again. I'm sorta pleased with myself. Cause, like, I've been getting these chapters out pretty quickly, right. Okay, here's a few things I have to tell you. 1~ Harry in Wonderland is still a working story. It's just that this story is so much more easier to write. I mean, I just sit at the computer and I know exactly what to write, almost. With HIW, I write on paper and need mire time to think about what I'm writing. And, I only got 2 review when I asked for 3. Three isn't that much to ask for, really, is it?  
  
2~ I have no clue how long this story is gonna be. I only thought I was gonna write one chapter when I started, but now I'm on chapter 5! I'm so very proud of myself.  
  
3~ Sorry if this all looks very smushed together. I can't seem to upload anything when it's in html (damn my computer) and text always makes things come out looking like I don't know what the tab button is. It's not my fault, really. that's it for now. Oh wait, thanks to AuthorByNight, *~A White RosePetal~* and ThePheonix (whose story I'm still waiting for) for reviewing my poem, Don't Change. As always, the thanks for those who reviewed this story are at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I know you all know I don't own any of this but the plot, so why must I write it all the time? It's sad sniff  
  
//Previously in What's Wrong With Wierd:  
  
"Wormtail!" I screamed //  
  
5Wriggling Eyebrows and More Gaping5  
  
Harry turned to me, shock clearly etched onto his beautiful features. I saw that Ron was also gaping at me.   
  
"What?!? What did you just say?"  
  
"It's Wormtail, over there," I pointed to the corner where a fat, grey rat was asleep, oblivious to my shrieks. "Hermione?" I asked, because I had turned to her to see her digging in her bag for something. She jumped up, clutching a jar in her hands. Before I was able to ask why she had a jar, she had rushed over to the rat and scooped him in, while touching him as little as possible.  
  
"There is an unbreakable charm on this jar, so he won't be able to transform or anything." She stated, cool as ever.  
  
We all peered closer, our faces covered in horror and, in Harry's case, the most disgust I have ever seen on a person's face. But, then again, I didn't see how Sirius and Remus looked at him. I stared at the rat that who, for a time being, had once stayed in my house. I inwardly gasped as I saw the paw that had a silver tint to it. That must be the hand that Voldemort made for him last year.  
  
"C'mon. We are bringing this thing," Harry spat out the word, "to Dumbledore's office immediatly. The sooner he confesses under Veritaserum, the sooner he is gone and Sirius will become free." He stated the last part with the biggest grin I've seen on him in a long time.  
  
So, we climbed out of the portrait hole and marched side-by-side towards Dumbledore's office. It wasn't until we got there that we realized that is was 2 in the morning and that we had no idea what his password was.   
  
"Chocaroach Clusters?" tried Harry. When the gargoyle made no attempt to move, Harry screamed bloody murder at it. Lucky for us, Dumbledore wasn't in his office, and happened to be nearby, so Harry didn't wake up the whole school.  
  
"Do you need me?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling as they passed over Harry, looking very relieved to see the Headmaster. Harry nodded towards the jar in Hermione's hands. Dumbledore's eyes swept over towrds Hermione and the jar and they became cold and he nodded. He wispered the password to the stone gargoyle (which happened to be jelly slugs) and led us up the stairs. It was very disconcerting for me to have seen our normally jovial headmaster, the one who always has a twinkle in his eye, so cold, even if I only glimpsed his eyes for a second.  
  
Anyways, by now, we had been led into Dumbledore's office, which I was seeing for the first time. It was a round office, and upon stepping into it, I got a very warm feeling. I saw the beautiful pheonix with red and gold plummage in the corner, the same bird that had pulled Harry, Ron, Lockhart and I out of the Chamber of Secrets, whose name I found out when Harry said hello automatically, was Fawkes.  
  
"Sit down. Now, I assume that Miss Weasly knows about Sirius Black and Mr. Pettigrew. I know that she found out from her own resources," he stated looking over at me. I could feel my cheeks burning red.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, it's just that-"  
  
"It is quite alright, Miss Weasly. As long as harry trusts you, I see no reason not to myself. So, who was it that found Mr. Pettigrew, and where did you find him?" This time, Harry spoke up before I had a chance.  
  
"Ginny found him sir. He was asleep in the common room, by the stairs to the boy's dorm."  
  
"Ah. So, it was his own fault that he was so easily caught. Well, I think that I will owl Sirius, and tell him to arrive tomorrow morning. I will tell him that Miss Weasly found out about him, so that we have another person for him to trust, but I will not tell him why I need to meet with him, for he would probably rush here immediatly, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling again, " I will also owl Cornelius Fudge, and tell him to come at 12. I also suggest that you four go to bed now. It is very early in the morning, and you need to be awake for our meeting tomorrow, at say, 11, that way, you four and Sirius can say your hellos and have a little time for your own, non-violent, conversation with Mr. Pettigrew. The password will remain Jelly slugs, for tomorrow. Good night.  
  
We climbed down the staircase and didn't speak until we got to the common roon. There, we talked for an hour or so, and Hermione told me all about Rita Skeeter and why ahe had the jar. As I fell asleep that night, my final thought was that i was finally part of the wonder team, and I loved it.  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ (It's not done yet)  
  
The next morning, we were up at 9 and, even though we had stayed up to about four in the morning, it didn't surprise me a bit. We had one important meeting to go to in two hours. After eating, we sat outside, waiting for Sirius to arrive. We didn't talk much, we were far to anxious about what wormtail had to say, and I was anxious about meeting Sirius Black for the first time. I just hoped that he wasn't going to get mad at me for knowing or anything. I was shaken from my thoughts by Harry shaking my shoulders lightly.  
  
"Madam,' he said, in a fake french accent, "He is arriving. Shall I help you up?" He offered his arm to me and I, giggling at him, took it.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" he asked, in his normal voice.  
  
"No, why would I laugh at you?" I responded, still giggling. I looked towards the forest to see the great form of Padfoot the dog running over. When he reached us, he jumped into Harry's arms and licked his face.  
  
"Ugh, Snuffles, please." Snuffles then licked Hermione and Ron on their faces. He then padded (A.N~ I know understand why he's called Padfoot) over to me, and, after looking me over, licked my face, too. Even though having dog slobber all over your face isn't the nicest thing in the world, I still giggled. We walked inside, Padfoot treading at our feet. We reached the gargoyle, harry said the password, and then we stepped inside. Once the gargoyle (whom I will now call Stoney, for I feel he needs a name) slid back over the entrance, sirius turned back into his human form. We climbled the steps and knocked on Dumbledore's office. After hearing him call us in, he all stepped inside the office and sat.  
  
"So, this is Ginny. It is very nice to meet another ally," said Sirius. He then proceded to look me over, than wriggled his eyebrows in Harry's direction. He blushed but I, miraculously enough, did not. "Now, I would like to know why I have been called to the Headmaster's office. Has Harry been bad?"  
  
"Actually, Sirius, I have something to show you that you will be very interested in," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, obviously very happy for Sirius. he reached under his desk and pulled out the jar. Sirius gasped and gaped wordlessly at it for a few minutes wht the rat (there is no better word for him)inside squirmed in apparent fear.  
  
"Is that, I mean, that's really him?" Dumbledore nodded, "But, how? Who?"  
  
"I believe that Miss Weasly can answer that question."  
  
"Well, you see, last night, or more precisly, this morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were in the common room and I spotted scab- I mean, Wormtail in the corner, by the stairs to the boy's dorm. Hermione took out the jar and captured him, and that's about it." I stated. Then, out of nowhere, Sirius jumped out of his chair and hugged me.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Um, sure, no problem," I said, akwardly. He finally let go and I could see unshed tears shining in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius, " began Dumbledore, "I have contacted Fudge about this matter and he will be here 15 minutes. I suggest that you 5 can go into another room to wait for him. I would like nothing to, ahem, happen to Mr. Pettigrew, here. i also would like yo, sirius, to dtay in that room until Mr. Pettigrew, here, has finished testifying against himself. that way, no harm can come to you. There is no telling what Fudge may do. Follow me"  
  
We followed him down the stairs, with Sirius in his Padfoot form, of course, and he led us down a corridor I've never seen before. There were no paintings, only four statues fo the school mascots, one of a snake, slithering it's way up the wall. There was a badger, standing tall, or short, as the case may be, as if protecting something. Then, we passed the hawk, flying high (yes, it was a statue of the groung, but people, remember, I'm magic!) with the menacing look in it's eye, that, if not for the fact that I'm magic, I would have overlooked. We stopped at a statue of a lion, standing brave on it's hind legs, as if ready to fight. Dumbledore whispered something in a foriegn tounge and we stepped in. I gasped.  
  
This room was like a normal dorm, with only one bed. The room was adorned with the Gryffindor colors, red and gold. The bed, which was almost like one I slept in here at school, except it was much more magnificent, had red velvet sheets and drapes that were trimmed with gold. On the carpeted floor, there was a drawing of the same lion I'd seen outside as the statue in the same position except it was intirely gold, sewn into the dark red carpet. The wall was covered with pictures of none other than Godric Gryffindor himself. there was one with him standong next to Rowena Ravenclaw, one with the other three founder standing outside of a newly built Hogwarts, wind blowing their hair and their smiles bright and full of pride and happiness, one of Gryffindor with people I could only assume were students and many other pictures.  
  
"This," said Dumbledore, shaking me from my reverie, "Is the room where Godric Gryffindor slept and stayed. As you may have noticed, we passed three other statues, each of a different Hogwarts mascot. This hall is called Founders' Hall. Those rooms were for each Founder, respectivly. Stay here and, after the private trial, I will call you through the fire. I will see you soon."  
  
Dumbledore quickly left and we sat down in various comfortable, velvety furniture, nervousness etched into all of our faces. After awhile, we began talking to each other, and even played a little wizard chess (there happened to be an ancient set in the corner), though, we were still as nervous and apprehensive as when we first sat down. And, I am sure, the one question on everybody's mind was, 'Will wormtail come of use after all?'  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
Now, that's the end of this chapter. Remember, 5 reviews = a new chapter. Now, the people whom i love very much for reviewing my last chapter.  
  
Reviewers:  
AuthorByNight  
BriGit M. Seeker  
BriGit M. Seeker (she reviewd twice in a row, so I put her twice in a row)  
*~A White Rose Petal~* (remember, even if Yahoo isn't being kind to you, you musn't break the computer.)  
  
Okay, i know that that's only 4 reviews, but i had already written the chapter and all. Oksy, has anyone else realized that i have gotten i review less for every chapter? That makes me very upset. i promise that without 5 reviews, the next chapter will not come out. Please review? Reviewy (my nickname for review box) was very sad when she was only visited 4 times for my last chapter and I sniff was sadder. Doesn't anybody like my stories? whaaaaaa! Now, I will not write until I get the reviews. Please review.  
  
Remember, Shameless Self-Promoters and their work are very valuable. Right AuthorByNight? =)  
  
~~Lady Lily~~  



End file.
